


La Drague selon Zoro

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La subtilité la plus fine, l’éloquence délectable et la concision du maître s’étaient réunis pour une déclaration qui flirtait avec les sphères les plus hautes du raffinement langagier : « Tu me plais... On baise ? » Telle était la drague selon Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Drague selon Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Je dédie cet OS à Huit-reflets ma chouchoute et muse ! J’espère que ça te plaira !
> 
> Bafouille de La-Mama : Le wadaiko est le tambour japonais.

**La Drague selon Zoro**

 

La révélation avait eu lieu en plusieurs étapes. Non pas que Zoro était aussi demeuré que le sous-entendait le toxico de cuisinier pervers, ni que la grâce divine avait eu quelques difficulté de connexion wi-fi, il avait juste eu la flemme de se pencher plus avant sur la question. Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à foutre de ses mains moites – si ça ne le gênait pas pour étreindre ses sabres –, de son cœur qui se la jouait _wadaiko_ lors du festival de la fête du feu, ou de sa maladresse, tant que ça ne l’empêchait pas de lui latter la gueule ? Roronoa était un homme simple, vivant d’alcool et de baston, en quoi ces manifestations physiques insignifiantes pouvaient-elles l’inquiéter ? Cependant, il dut progressivement se rendre à l’évidence, même s’il parvenait à contrôler ces symptômes dérangeants, ils se révélaient vachement handicapants au quotidien...

 

Ce jour là, il était ... disons, un peu rond et avait profité de l’absence de Sanji en cuisine pour faire une petite descente à la cave... Il n’avait pas oublié de remonter, il s’était juste un peu attardé en bas, n’arrivant pas à résister au miroitement aguicheur d’une bouteille de saké premium, et puis, comment ne pas succomber aux courbes tentatrices de la caisse de rhum qui lui faisait de l’œil ? Il n’était pas homme à refuser une invitation à passer une soirée en si bonne compagnie. A son retour, sourcil en vrille n’avait pas apprécié de le trouver ronflant parmi les cadavres de bouteille, ce qu’il pouvait concevoir sans mauvaise foi, mais s’il avait pu éviter de le réveiller brutalement, de lui plaquer le visage contre un baril de bière et de lui brailler des insanités, il lui en aurait su gré. D’abord parce que la position était humiliante, ensuite, parce qu’il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que l’autre lui susurrait amoureusement et enfin, parce qu’il ne se serait pas découvert des penchants masochistes et n’aurait pas perdu toute dignité humaine...

 

\- Bordel, bretteur de merde, ne m’oblige pas à utiliser mes mains pour te corriger !

 

Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de l’échine de Zoro.

 

_Ca craint grave, constata-t-il intérieurement._

 

\- Putain j’y crois pas... Je n’avais pas grand espoir, mais je pensais que tu valais mieux que Luffy ! Je t’ai jamais vu bourré ! T’en as bu combien, des bouteilles ?

 

Sanji n’hurlait plus, sa voix était emprunte de stupéfaction et peut-être même d’inquiétude, Zoro était encore assez lucide pour s’en rendre compte. En fait, il n’était pas véritablement ivre, il n’avait pas envie que Sanji ne relâche la tension qu’il exerçait sur sa chevelure et prolonge aussi longtemps que possible le contact de son genou sur son dos. Le cuisinier, nullement conscient des pensées carrément _borderline_ de son ennemi naturel s’approcha lentement de son oreille pour lui chuchoter un « Oï, _marimo_ , il se passe quoi ? »

 

_Bordel, je bande..._

 

Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas l’insulter et l’emplafonner en représailles, mais ses membres refusaient de bouger, sauf un qu’il n’avait pas eu l’intension de solliciter... Profitant du relâchement d’attention du cuistot pervers et d’un regain soudain de volonté, il se dégagea de son emprise. Pensant aussi vite que le lui permettait son cerveau imbibé d’alcool, il réfléchit à la meilleure attitude à adopter pour justifier ses quelques secondes de soumission et surtout camoufler son émoi visible. Zoro bailla bruyamment et largement, essuya une larme de sommeil qui s’était formée au coin de son œil et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour faire croire à Sanji qu’il venait juste de se réveiller.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Ero-Cook ? lança-t-il désinvolte avec l’air d’un empereur en son royaume dérangé dans son juste repos par un valet insignifiant.

 

Sanji en perdit sa clope.

 

\- C’est à moi de te demander ça, épéiste de merde !  

 

La jambe du chef cuisinier rencontra le fourreau d’une épée et l’éternel combat reprit.

 

_Diversion réussie..._

 

 

**XxX**

Pas encore tout à fait remis de sa dernière découverte, Zoro s’efforçait pourtant de couler des jours heureux à bord du Sunny-Go, s’épuisant jour après jour afin de s’empêcher de penser. La tâche était bien plus ardue que ne pouvait le penser un certain cuistot. Cuistot qui justement venait de lui poser négligemment son assiette sous le nez comme on jette sa gamelle à un chien. Zoro fronça les sourcils, tentant de canaliser sa colère. Ca le chatouillait de remettre le cuisinier pervers à sa place. Comment osait-il se montrer si désagréable avec lui, alors qu’il s’agenouillait presque devant les filles pour les servir ? Il était certain que si elles décidaient de le piétiner l’imbécile heureux en pleurerait de joie et en redemanderait. Il était même presque attentionné avec Chopper, et pas trop désobligeant avec Franky, quant à Luffy, il bénéficiait d’un traitement pire que le sien, mais Sanji veillait toujours à lui donner les meilleurs morceaux...  Zoro se sentait floué.

 

Il ne s’aperçut pas tout de suite qu’il n’avait pas, une seule seconde, lâché des yeux le fumeur. C’est quand il se mit à détailler ouvertement son postérieur que la sonnette d’alarme de sa conscience se mit à retentir. Comme ça n’arrivait pas souvent et qu’elle avait un peu rouillé, Zoro ne détourna pas le regard assez vite pour éviter de se faire cramer en flagrant délit de matage.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives Marimo, un problème avec ma cuisine ? l’interpela Sanji avec un regard de tueur qui signifiait qu’une pauvre algue n’était pas habilitée à émettre le moindre jugement sur sa technique culinaire.

 

Heureusement pour lui que Sanji était trop hétéro pour comprendre la signification de ses œillades insistantes... ou pas en fait, parce que mine de rien, ça réduisait pas mal ses chances de se le taper. Allons bon, voilà qu’il envisageait la possibilité d’une relation charnelle avec l’autre imbécile... Zoro allait avoir une conversation musclée avec son subconscient pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, mais peut-être pas tout de suite, là, il devait trouver un truc pas trop débile à répondre à la pique de Sanji, histoire de ne pas trop entacher sa crédibilité rudement mise à mal...

 

\- Comment te dire... Je suis sûr qu’elle aurait meilleur goût, ta cuisine, si tu me lâchais la grappe et me laissais bouffer tranquille.

 

Dans les tibias ! Mission accomplie, honneur sauf, sang-froid exemplaire, un _perfect_ avec un bonus de points d’expériences à la clef ! La mauvaise foi, il n’y avait que ça de vrai. Sanji se consumma de colère plus vite que sa cigarette.

 

**XxX**

 

Sanji l’avait mauvaise. L’algue humanoïde avait un comportement plus suspect qu’à l’accoutumée, mais il ne parvenait pas à le coincer. Contrairement à lui, Sanji avait les pré-requis basiques en tact et subtilités et n’était pas le dernier des abrutis quand il s’agissait de faire preuve de logique. Le _kaiser_  des algues n’avait pas la conscience tranquille et il rêvait de percer à jour son secret. Tout ce qui pouvait contribuer à l’humiliation du protozoaire contribuait à son bonheur. Alors qu’il expirait un nuage de tabac, le maître-coq posa distraitement les yeux sur le _Marimo_ en pleine séance de muscu. Il devait avouer qu’au-delà de la stupidité de la manœuvre et l’air ridicule que ça lui donnait de soulever des poids pareils, la prouesse physique était admirable.

 

\- Tu te la pètes façon bodybuilder sur la plage, mais t’auras l’air finaud si tu te plantes, grommela Sanji, la cigarette entre les dents.

 

C’est ce moment là que choisit Zoro pour lever les yeux de ses altères. D’ordinaire imperturbable, sa seconde d’inattention lui fut fatale. Comment rester concentré lorsque d’un seul œil, le cuisinier pervers lui donnait l’impression de le scanner de haut en bas et de le déshabiller en même temps ? Une intensité du regard pareil devait être illégale, quoique la loi et la piraterie ne fissent pas bon ménage... Il n’eut pas loisir de débattre plus longuement la question puisque, trébuchant sur un obstacle invisible, Zoro s’écroula au sol, bientôt écrasé par une montagne d’altères. Le rire tonitruant de Sanji le rendit dingue, et il se releva furieux, un filet de sang lui dégoulinant sur l’œil droit.

 

\- Ta gueule cuisinier de pacotille, je t’interdis de te foutre de ma gueule ! hurla-t-il en menaçant de dégainer ses sabres.

 

Les éclats de rires de Sanji redoublèrent.

 

\- Non mais tu t’es vu ? Ridicule ! parvint-il à prononcer entre deux ricanements.  

 

Il n’en fallut pas davantage pour que leur sempiternelle joute ne redémarre, avec, cependant, une aura meurtrière moins prononcée que d’habitude. Zoro n’avait finalement pas sorti ses sabres, quant à Sanji, trop hilare, ses coups de pieds manquaient de puissance. Sur le pont, on n’entendait que les grognements de Zoro et la voix tonitruante de Sanji. Pourtant l’un et l’autre cessèrent brutalement lorsque le dos de Sanji rencontra le bastingage.

 

\- Oï, qu’est-ce que tu fous, _Marimo_  ? lança ce dernier acide en fronçant les sourcils.

 

L’épéiste retenait l’une de ses jambes captives, sous son bras, tandis que du bassin, il bloquait son adversaire contre la rambarde de bois. La position était équivoque, et tout hétéro qu’il était, Sanji ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Pour toute réponse, Zoro accentua le contact de leurs deux bassins, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage.

 

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que t’étais pas désagréable à regarder, Love-Cook, susurra Roronoa d’une voix chaude de mâle en chasse, tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de la cuisse prisonnière de Sanji.

 

Ce dernier se figea et manqua de s’effriter comme une statue de plâtre.

 

\- Oï, t’as fumé quoi sabreur de merde ?

 

\- Rien, je suis enfin lucide. Tu me plais... On baise ?

 

Une veine proéminente apparut sur le front du chef cuistot qui envoya valser par-dessus bord d’un coup de pied retourné surpuissant l’algue gluante.

 

\- Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu, _Marimo_. Mais si t’as le malheur de recommencer, je te castre.

 

Zoro, quoique flottant lamentablement à la surface, répliqua, bravache :

 

\- Je te mettrai dans mon lit Ero-Cook et t’en redemanderas !

 

\- Crève !

 

**XxX**

 

**Drague** , n.f. :

_(1) Engin de terrassement flottant utilisé pour approfondir un chenal, extraire des matériaux._

_(2) Action de draguer, de tenter de séduire._

 

Drague, Roronoa Zoro avait eu la flemme de lire la définition jusqu’au bout.

 

**FIN**


End file.
